This invention generally to vehicle rooftop rail mount systems. More particularly, it concerns an adaptor system that can be installed on rail mount systems to accommodate accessories or accessory carriers made for gutter mount systems.
Known vehicle rooftop gutter mount systems mount accessories or accessory carriers to the laterally spaced gutters that run fore and aft on either side of older vehicles such as cars. Known vehicle rooftop rail mount systems mount accessories or accessory carriers to the laterally spaced rails that run fore and aft on either side of certain newer vehicles such as vans and light passenger trucks. Gutter mount accessories and accessory carriers are widely available, but rail mount accessories and accessory carriers are difficult if not impossible to find.
Known vehicle rooftop "fake gutter" mount systems, i.e. systems that provide a generally gutter-shaped region for gripping by a gutter mount accessory or accessory carrier, require modification to the roof of the vehicle on which they are installed. Such modification typically includes exposing the roof of a vehicle by laying back interior covers and padding at four corners, drilling four pairs of holes through the roof, installing fake gutter mounts at each corner via fasteners that extend through the holes, securing the fasteners and replacing the interior covers and padding. Perhaps needless to say, such radical modification of a relatively new vehicle by its owner causes legitimate concerns regarding adverse impacts on the air-, water- and sound-proofness of the vehicle's interior, as well as adversely impacting on the vehicle's warranty coverage, aesthetic appeal and resale value.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a system for mounting a gutter mount-type accessory or accessory carrier to the rooftop of a vehicle having no gutter but having a rail mount system.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system that is compatible with all known vehicle rail mount systems and all known gutter mount-type accessories and accessory carriers.
It is another important object to provide a durable, reliable and secure system having substantial carrying capacity.
Yet another object is to provide such a system that has few parts and is easily assembled/installed by a vehicle owner having average skill and common handtools.
Yet another object is to provide such a system that is easily manufactured and cost effective.
Very briefly summarizing the invention in its preferred embodiment, an adaptor bracket assembly is provided including an extruded bracket member having a planar bottom surface for mating with the upper surface of a vehicle's rail and an outer edge region including first and opposing shoulder regions configured for being grippingly engageable by a gripping means of a gutter mount-type accessory or accessory carrier. The preferred system also includes a planar insert slidably receivable within a channel of the rail, with the insert being fastenable to the bracket member for fixable sliding of both along the rail.
Preferably, the first shoulder region includes on an inclined first surface thereof a first recess extending a predefined distance along and in parallel with the edge region, the first recess being dimensioned for receiving partway therein a depending strut of the gripping means, thereby to limit sliding movement between the bracket member and the accessory or accessory carrier. Preferably, the opposing shoulder region includes an upper grippable surface formed by a second recess, the grippable surface extending in parallel with the inclined first surface for receiving partway therein a hooked member of the gripping means. Preferably, the fastener is a bolt that extends through a counterbored hole formed in the bracket member and into a tapped hole formed in the insert. The adaptor assembly is compatible with most known rail and accessory/carrier systems and is grippable thereby for substantial load-carrying capacity, stability and security.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent by reading the following description and by referring to the accompanying drawings.